Automated task handling technology may facilitate the handling of tasks over a network. A network typically comprises a number of network nodes connected by communications media. One or more network nodes may be configured to automatically perform a task for other network nodes connected to the network. For example, a server may install new software on various network nodes using the network. This may reduce the time and cost for a user to manually complete a task, particularly for those tasks involving a large number of network nodes. Accordingly, improved automated task handling technologies that are more robust and reliable than conventional solutions may yield even further benefits.